Cosas de niños
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: ¿Primos?, mi corazon latia a mil con la expectacion de la respuesta.-No. Solo Sirius y Narcisa-. Porque uno no decide a quien querer, asi esto implique involucrarte con la misma sangre pura que recorre tus venas.-Como debiò ser siempre.-


**Disclamer: **Nada de lo que ven aquí es mío, sino Sirius no habría muerto sino que estuviera casado conmigo… y Draco jamás con Astoria, sino con Hermione..

**Nota: **Eh realizado ligeros cambios y correcciones al fic para su mejor entendimiento. ¡Espero que os guste!

**´¨+*Cosas de niños.*+¨´**

Grimmauld Place se levantaba frente a mi por primera vez desde las ultimas navidades, ya tres años habían pasado desde que mi padre Cygnus había decidido que no se vuelva allí a causa de la vergüenza causada por mi hermana Andrómeda por culpa de un impuro que respondía al nombre de Tonks, un Hufflepuff con el que había decidido fugarse. Mi querida hermana estaba loca, eso lo definía todo, ella misma busco su porvenir al no seguir la tradición familiar "Siempre Puro". Y se marchó con el asqueroso sangre sucia que arruinó todo su futuro.

_Futuro._

Resonó en mi mente. Mi madre había tenido conversaciones con un tal Abraxas Malfoy. ¡Solo tenía quince años por Merlín! Una de aquellas ocasiones mientras jugaba a las escondidas con Bellatrix escuche la palabra matrimonio, cosa que no solo me asustó, sino que también me hizo pensar en alguien que podría decirse era…_especial_.

Sirius.

Ese nombre se agolpaba en mi pecho como si el solo nombrarle me llenara de una sensación parecida al bienestar.-no encontré otra cosa que se le parezca.- Nunca me cansaré de agradecer internamente a tía Walburga que acomedidamente accedió a interceder para que volviéramos de visita a la mansión Black.

_Mi Sirius._ -Como solía llamarle-

Si, de acuerdo era mi sangre. Lo sabía, pero uno no decide a quien querer y esos tres años no había cambiado nada, aunque él estuviera en Gryffindor y yo en Slytherin, conversábamos cada vez que podíamos. Cada vez que él no se encontraba con el chico de gafas que jugaba en su mismo equipo de quidditch. Potter creo que se llamaba.

¿Y es que como no quererlo? El siempre estuvo junto a mi cuando me regañaban, ya sea tratando de desviar el tema cargándose el con la culpa de las flores recogidas primitivamente sin cuidado que tanto le gustaban a su madre, como también cuando en ocasiones recuerdo como si fuera ayer el momento en que él se puso en medio de un cruciatus con el que me iba a castigar Cygnus por conversar con un grupo de muchachos sangre sucias en primer año; aunque yo no sabía que lo eran.

El recuerdo de esos brillantes ojos grises se me vino a la mente en cuanto Kreacher abrió la puerta, el pequeño elfo empezó a hacer los típicos ademanes exagerados y adulatorios que hacía en cuanto un Black ingresaba al hall-cosa que a ella le parecía desagradable- Con una mirada de desdén como único gesto de haber prestado atención a lo que hacía me apresuré a ingresar a la mansión y observar mi reflejo en el gran espejo lateral a la foto de mi tía en la pared; sonreí para mí misma, a Sirius siempre le habían gustado las chicas de cabello largo. Y por ello me había pasado la noche anterior aplicándome una poción de alaciado francesa para que esa mañana mi cabello que daba hasta la cintura se viera más reluciente y brillante que nunca.

-Buenos días Druella.- saludo mi tía fijando sus celestes ojos en mi madre.-Has crecido mucho Narcisa.- me miro esta vez a mi.- Estas tan hermosa como cualquier Black, aunque tu cabello rubio nunca me gusto mucho…-comento como si algo le apestara, si bien era cierto mi cabello no era azabache como el del resto de los de mi familia, pero a mí me gustaba así, y a Sirius también. Me lo había dicho muchas veces. Esboce una mueca sonrisa de las que estaba acostumbrada a dar cuando me presentaban a alguien de sociedad; pese al comentario negativo de de la hermana de mi padre asentí, no tenia ánimos de refutar nada. Mi sarcasmo en este momento estaba de vacaciones. No importaba, estaba impaciente.

-¿Esta Sirius?- me apresure a preguntar con indiferencia. Mi familia era astuta, y analizaban cada tono que delatara algo en la voz de la otra persona, encontrando debilidad, miedo… afecto para utilizarlo en contra de esta algún dia. Era mejor sonar neutra y desinteresada.

-Si, ve a conversar con tu primo, necesito dialogar con tu tía.- mi mamá hizo una seña con las manos para que me dirigiese a las escaleras, pero no había necesidad. Yo conocía bien donde quedaba la habitación de él. Detestaba la palabra _primo_. Maldita sea, siempre la repetían. Si era en la sala común: "El primo de Narcisa hizo tal cosa con la bludger", en los pasillos: "Sirius, si. El primo de las Black de Slytherin… ¿No es acaso un bombón?" Y en la casa también; no sé si lo que quería la vida era recordarme a cada instante que lo que sentía estaba mal. Pero como buena Black, tampoco me importaba, a menos que fuera un sangresucia estaba enseñada a conseguir lo que quería.

-Regulus salió con Nott.- dijo Walburga desconfiadamente al verme subir las escaleras con velocidad. Pero decidí no prestar atención. Mi corazón hacia suficiente ruido como para olvidar la chillona voz de mi tía.

Y ahí estaba el. Dormido; cuanto no hubiera querido que se encontrase en mi misma casa, en vez de las de los leones con los que tanto rivalizaba. Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verle dormir así, tan apaciblemente y más seguido.

-Sirius.- musite en su oído.

Se removió como reacomodansose en la almohada, por lo que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando de un momento al otro tan rápido como un relámpago tomo mis muñecas y me coloco sobre su pecho. Aun con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia alguien encima y su mirada gris se fundió con la azul que despedía mis ojos.

No podía parpadear, no podía despegar mis ojos que recorrían cada facción de piel de su rostro, me hechizaba tenerle tan cerca, a centímetros de mi boca. El por su parte lucia embelesado, o por lo menos eso parecía...

-Disculpa Cissy.- musito el haciéndome volver a la realidad. Mis acostumbradas pálidas mejillas sintieron correr algo caliente que jamás había sentido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- conteste sin deshacer la posición. Era tan fácil volverse de mantequilla cuando él estaba cerca. Olvidar las reglas, las frivolidades…Una faceta que nadie nunca conocerá de Narcisa Black.

-Estas… Hermosa.- Se sentía ridículamente bien esa sensación. Mi fleco cayó en su frente haciéndole cosquillas. Cerró los ojos un momento y respingo la nariz como un niño pequeño, logrando que suelte una risita, una de verdad a la que solo los oídos de el estaban acostumbrados. Sacudió su cabeza como despertando de un sueño y me aparto suavemente hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

-Este… Que... Digo… ¿Como así estas aquí? – inquiero confundido.

-Tu madre hablo con mi papá para convencerles de volver a Grimmauld Place, por lo menos de visita.-

-Ah.-

Silencio incomodo.

De repente en el silencio en el cual se sumergió la amplia habitación decorada de verde botella. Sentí una mano sobre la mía.

-Te extrañe.- dijo al fin.

-¿primos?- reprimí una mueca de dolor, me habían enseñado a camuflar bien eso.

-No.- Mi corazón latía a mil.- Solo. Narcisa y Sirius.- me respondió.

Cada ocasión que nos veíamos nos preguntábamos lo mismo, haber si alguno conseguía despertar de aquel sueño y caer en la realidad, de que lo nuestro estaba fuera de las reglas.

Alargó la mano y me dio una de esas sonrisas mostrando su blanca dentadura. Creo que en ese preciso instante por su mente pasaban los inocentes besos que nos dábamos en el parque, jugueteando a ser La princesa y el Príncipe que le rescataba de las garras del dragón. Lo percibí por la manera en que jugueteaba con mis pendientes de oro. Esos mismos pendientes de princesa que me gustaba llevar cada vez que iba a Grimmauld Place.

Los encuentros de miradas llenas de significado en clase de pociones y transformaciones, miradas sin las mascaras gélidas, arrogantes y que-mi-importistas que los demás soportaban.

Éramos solo él y yo.

-Como lo fue siempre.- hable esta vez. Revolviendo con mi mano libre su azabache cabello con bucles, los mismos que siempre me había gustado desordenar.

Y _aun_ lo seguíamos siendo.

Me recostó suavemente sobre las sabanas de seda verde. (Nunca se habían cansado de echarle en cara lo de un Black en Gryffindor). Y escuche nuevamente los latidos de su corazón cuando se acostó a mi lado.

-¿sabes?- se colocó de lado para mirarme.- Andrómeda me contaba todas las noches una historia, de las que le contaba el sangresu…- omití la palabra, pese a que detestaba a los de esa sub-especie, a Sirius le molestaba que me refiriera así de ellos.-Hijos de muggles, Tonks. Se trataba de una chica de mi edad más o menos si no me equivoco se llamaba Julieta… Ella estaba enamorada de un muchacho de una familia enemiga, su amor estaba…-

-Prohibido como el nuestro- completo el Gryffindor.- No terminaremos tres metros bajo tierra como ellos.-añadió con una media sonrisa.- No te preocupes. Cuando terminemos Hogwarts seremos mayores de edad. Haremos lo que queramos Cissy.-

-Sirius.-

-¿uhm?-

-Te…qui..quie...Quiero.- solté con mucha dificultad aquellas palabras aprisionadas desde varios años en mi pecho. Sus ojos grises me miraron con ternura con una intensidad que no dejaba describir si quería brincar de la emoción o fundirse en mi boca como tantas veces lo había hecho.

-Yo también.- me respondió en un susurro. El entendía de sobra que no era de las personas que decía alguna vez palabras de afecto. Así como él entendía que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de mi voluntad propia. El es la locura de mi razón.

¡Que cursi! me dijo mi fuero interno, es más, rodo los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a este punto?

Se acerco sutilmente a mis finos labios depositando un pequeño beso. (Ya me di cuenta como.)

Una opresión sacudió mi cabeza en ese momento, alucinadamente me abalance más hacia el profundizando aquel beso que empezó dulce, pero termino siendo apasionado y fuerte, algo en mi interior me ordenaba hacerlo, algo me decía que después de este podría pasar mucho tiempo que pudiera tenerle así conmigo; enrede mis manos en su cuello, mientras el aprisionaba mas mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi cintura tenía sus dedos grabados por cada centímetro y se pegaba a la pelvis de el, en mis pechos grabado su abdomen bien marcado debido a aquella atracción. Era como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Me faltaba aire, pero sin embargo no quería alejarme de él.

Y así éramos, dos personas que por desgracia del destino tuvieron que tener la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Que anhelaban ser libres. Él era el único que pudo sacar la coraza con la que nos cubrimos en esta sociedad, El mi primero, mi único amor. No se porque mi madre se empeñaba en que mis hermanas y yo no sintamos ni demostremos esto. ¡Ah! Si: Debilidad muggle.

El tenía sus novias, no era idiota tampoco. Le veía. Yo tenía mis novios, mis juguetes personales; ambos teníamos una vida afuera para exhibir. Y una vida juntos en las cuales podíamos ser verdaderamente _felices_.

Toc-Toc.

Se escucho el golpeteo de un par de nudillos en la puerta.

Nos apresuramos a separarnos como dos imanes de la misma carga-aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista retorcido eso éramos.-, acomodarnos la ropa y con la varita el moreno atrajo una escoba de la esquina para fingir como siempre que me enseñaba las marcas y beneficios de dichos bichos. (Cabe recalcar que me importaban un pimiento las escobas)

Justo entro mi hermana sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Interrumpo?- el tono peligrosamente aterciopelado que solía utilizar cuando sospechaba algo.

-No interrumpes nada Bellatrix.- mi voz sonaba impasible. Mi mirada, volvía a ser mar congelado cuya dueña es una estatua de mármol.

-Te tengo noticias querida hermana.- fijo sus oscuros ojos en Sirius son algo… ¿Sorna? Se podría decir…- Mamá confirmo que te casaras.- canturreo con su voz áspera. Mi rostro aparecía insondable.

Sirius hizo una mueca, nunca se le había dado bien ocultar lo que sentía. Nunca se le había dado bien seguir las reglas. Nunca se le había dado bien pertenecer a los Black.

-¿Quién es?- inquirí con falsa indiferencia.

-Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.- saboreo sus palabras.- Esta en Slytherin habrás vis...-

-Claro que le eh visto Bella.- contesté mordaz.-Si se la pasa haciendo alusiones de su amor por las artes oscuras a diestra y siniestra. ¡Si no lo publica en el profeta Merlín sabe porque!

Bellatrix soltó una risa amortiguada para después ponerse seria.

-Apresúrate Cissy, nos están esperando. Cygnus tiene reunión esta noche.-

Y acto siguiente salió de la habitación dejando el aire tan espeso que se podría cortar con varita.

El era mi príncipe… pero aunque el quisiese no podría salvarme del dragón esta vez. No lo haría porque la princesa no le dejaría ser salvada. Era mi deber. Pude haberme ilusionado con huir de mi destino, solo porque sabía que eso le hacía feliz (Y a mi también); pero en realidad no lo haría porque soy una Black, una bendición para la sangre pura, una** Maldición** para lo que sentíamos.

Le miro de reojo, el aprieta los puños atrapando un poco de frazada entre sus dedos.

¿Qué es eso?... Mi vista se nubla por un momento, haciendo que todo a mí alrededor se vuelva una mancha borrosa, cierro los ojos fuertemente, pero eso no evita que una rebelde lágrima ruede por mi mejilla cayendo fría en la seda de la cama.

La lagrima que caía en el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana. Porque así me sentía. Hueca y vacía… incapaz de albergar un sentimiento igual.

Sabía que las cosas algún dia terminarían así –aunque no quisiese que fuera tan pronto-, que solo quedarían los recuerdos; las cartas, el perfume y los Pendientes de oro. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, las cosas eran así simplemente.

Se levanta de la cama, me abraza. -Te voy a esperar.- me dijo al oído. Sabía que cumpliría su palabra.-O seré tu esposo, así sea en Vietnam o en China.- Deshizo el abrazo al ver que yo no respondía a su caricia.-O no lo seré de nadie más.- prometió dándome un dulce beso en los labios. Pero los mios en contra de su voluntad se quedan quietos, prefiero dejarlo así. Antes de que esa humedad en mis lagrimales prolifere como estaba intentando hacer y me delate frente a mi madre y Bella.

Conociendo mí destino. Mi cárcel. Este encuentro de verano sería no solo una despedida; sino también un adiós a todo lo cálido en mí.

Me levanté dejándole a el parado a lado de la cama y me dirigí con paso elegante y mirada altiva hacia la puerta. Ladee el rostro de manera que solo pudiese ver mi perfil.-Si llegara a mirarle a los ojos estaría a todas luces perdida y no tendría el valor para salir de esa alcoba. _Jamás_-

-Adiós. Primo.- las palabras se quedaron en el aire junto con la lágrima, única prueba de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo entendía a mi hermana Andrómeda. Pero que a diferencia de ella, el orgullo, el poder, y la sangre valían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque de aquí en adelante, recordaría esto no como un error, sino como un juego; algo titilante en la memoria de quien en su juventud hizo las típicas… _cosas de niños_.

_Y si ella hubiese sido buena en legirimancia, podría haber visto su imagen en la mente de Sirius ese fatídico día en el ministerio. Como lo vió su hermana antes de lanzar el avada kedavra con ira al percatarse de sus efímeros pensamientos. Como también tendría la certeza de que hasta el último respiro, aquellos ojos grises; le seguirían esperando._

Uff! ¡X fin termine! *Festeja y estira sus deditos*, es la primera vez que escribo un one shot, y también que escribo sobre esta pareja la cual en un principio nunca me habría imaginado junta, pero ya ven! Jiji… esto fue lo que salió xD, Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal! :S

Una de mis explicaciones de porque Sirius solo ligaba con las chicas y nunca busco algo más serio.

Disculpen también si ven un tanto OC a los personajes, es que quería dar otra faceta de Narcisa Malfoy además de la mujer que con el cabello suelto luce como ahogada o.O Una faceta que demostrara que también fue adolescente como nosotros; que no fue una barbie de hielo, que alguien pudo quitar el plástico que le cubría, aunque ese alguien fuera su propio primo. Pero, nunca sobrepondría la dignidad o lo que sea, a ser feliz.

Y lo ultimo también lo aumentè… jiji… es como un minimensaje de cómo las cosas después de tantos años nunca cambiaron con respecto a estos dos.

Lo único que nos hacen, son nuestras decisiones.

¡Se aceptan tomatazos y amenazas!

Dad clic al botoncito de GO y gratis un Sirius que les bese apasionadamente sin una Bellatrix entrometida xD

¡Besos!

Maik


End file.
